


Not Fair

by voidkitty1



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Heartbreak, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidkitty1/pseuds/voidkitty1
Summary: Mine reflects on her best friend's passing.
Relationships: Mine/Sheele (Akame ga Kill!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Not Fair

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2 am when i got a random burst of inspiration. enjoy.

It’s not fair.

That’s all Mine could say to herself.

It’s not _fucking_ fair.

It’s the middle of the night. Mine tried to go sleep—she really did—but when she closed her eyes, all she saw was blood. Everywhere. The blood of her best friend, the one who understood her the most. Quite possibly, the one she _loved._

Though none of those emotions matter now, as the one who always occupied her thoughts was now gone. Torn to pieces, literally, by the dog beast that now haunted Mine’s memory. Every time the girl closed her eyes, her mind would flash images of the other, coated in layers of blood from her head to her waist that was detached from her lower half. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Seryu’s sinister smile that lit up when she shot Sheele in the back. Every time she closed her eyes, she just brought more distress and despair upon herself.

“Why…?” Mine muttered to herself, eyes stinging as she stared at the stone wall, “Why did it have to end like this, Sheele?”

Every mission the boss sent them out on, they went together. Group missions? They were partners. Solo missions? That term was unheard of between the two. They always fought for each other, barely ever leaving the other’s side. When one was in trouble, the other had their back. They remained undefeated, eliminating every threat that came their way. They were an unstoppable duo.

So _why?_

Why did this happen to her?

“Why did she have to die!?” Mine threw her fist at the wall in a fit of rage, tears spilling from her pink eyes. She screamed, launching multiple punches at the wall without any hesitation. Her knuckles started to swell, skin even broke, but she kept going. She couldn’t protect Sheele, so what’s the point of keeping herself safe without her? She saw the blood pour from her knuckles but didn’t want to stop.

Mine released a cry of pain as her fist hit the surface for a final time, taking it upon herself to rest her head against it. The wall was cold, painfully so, but she kept her forehead against it.

“Mine?”

The girl in question jumped at the sudden voice, head instinctively snapping towards the door. She scowled.

“G-go away,” she stammered. Her intention was to sound annoyed, not sad, yet her voice betrayed her.

“We can’t help you if you lock yourself in your room all day and night.” Mine took in the tone of the voice, deducting that it was Akame.

“I don’t need your help,” Mine snapped, “I just need Sheele!” She slumped back down on her bed, burying her face in her hands.

Silence remained for a few moments before she heard footsteps retreating from her door. She sniffled, removing a hand from her face to wipe her eyes. She placed the other hand on the wall, noticing the blood in the wounds glimmering in the moonlight. It hurt. It hurt like hell, though she ignored the pain. This is nothing compared to what Sheele went through before death.

Mine closed her eyes, only to relive that dreadful event. The dog, ripping Sheele in half. The blood, splattering everywhere around her. Sheele, using her last few ounces of strength to call out her trump card, telling Mine to run while she still can. Seryu, smirking like a demon while Sheele slowly bled out.

Oh, that _bitch_ Seryu.

“I’m going to fucking murder her,” Mine growled to herself, clenching her already injured fists. “I’m going to make sure she knows what the hell she did wrong. I’m going to—” she reluctantly cut herself off with a cough, sighing in defeat afterward.

“I’ll get revenge for Sheele I promise.”

She glanced back at that oh-so-hated wall of hers. On it, besides the blood from her hands, was a symbol. A carving of a heart, with the writing _M &S _inside. Mine smiled, remembering how that came about.

_“Y’know, these walls are boring; they don’t stand out,” Mine mumbled, half to herself, “I wanna decorate.”_

_“Oh really?” Sheele looked back with her signature sweet smile and pushed her glasses up, “What would you put on them?”_

_Mine hummed to herself, pondering what would make the room pop. She stayed like this for a few minutes, then sighed when nothing came to her mind._

_“I can’t think of anything. You got any suggestions?”_

_“Me? Oh… well,” Sheele brought a finger to her cheek, face painted with an expression of intense thought. “Maybe you don’t have to make it obvious. Perhaps a subtle decoration or two?”_

_“Subtle?” Mine questioned, “Like what?”_

_Sheele stood from her spot on the floor. “Do you have a sharp object of some sort?”_

_“Sharp object? What are we gonna do, tape ‘em to the wall?”_

_“No,” Sheele chuckled, and Mine felt herself melt at the sound. “Just trust me with this.”_

_Mine nodded. She leaned over from her bed to her desk, pulling open a drawer. Sheele instantly jumped up to help but stopped when Mine shook her head. “I got this,” she smiled. Seconds later, she reached too far and rolled off her bed, taking Sheele down with her._

_“Sorry!” Mine blushed, scrambling off the taller girl. Sheele blinked a few times and sat up. Mine knew something was up the moment Sheele sat normally. She could literally see it._

_“Uuuuu, my glassesssssss…” Sheele whined softly, examining the floor around her with her hands. Mine giggled, grabbing the glasses that were on the other side of the purple-haired girl._

_“Here, I got ‘em, now look at me.”_

_Sheele turned her head around to face Mine. Well, in her eyes, to face the small pink blob. Mine moved a few strands of hair away from her face—totally not using the glasses as an excuse to admire her face—before gently pushing the glasses on her. Sheele’s vision instantly became much clearer._

_“Thanks!” Sheele smiled again, “Now, about that sharp object?”_

_“Oh yeah!” Mine ducked under her bed, fishing out a small knife. “That'll do, right?”_

_“Though I won’t question why you have a knife under your bed, yes, this will suffice.”_

_Mine handed the knife to Sheele, who stood back up. She glanced around the room, eyes fixating on a spot by her bed. She walked over, knife in hand, and literally stabbed the wall._

_“Sheele?! What are you doing?”_

_“Oh… that’s not how you carve something…” the purple-eyed girl’s smile began to fade._

_“Oh my goodness,” Mine huffed playfully, standing on her toes to try to match Sheele’s height. She put her hand over Sheele’s, carefully carving a heart into the stone. “Should we just carve a bunch of hearts?”_

_“Hmm… no,” Sheele answered, “Let’s make this one special.”_

_She shifted her hand free of Mine’s gentle grip, focusing on the symbol. When she thought of an idea, her eyes lit up. She started carving, **correctly** this time. She had trouble turning the knife to round a corner, but she had the right idea._

_“There!” Sheele quietly exclaimed once she finished, looking back at Mine for feedback. Inside the heart had M &S carved into it by the girl, who blushed as Mine smiled._

_“Subtle…” Mine said, “just like you said it should be. Look at you go, great idea Sheele!”_

_Sheele awkwardly giggled to herself before being brought into a hug by the shorter girl. She gasped, surprised at first, but eased into it. She dropped her tense shoulders and let out a breath, wrapping her arms back around Mine._

Well, t’s good to know that she hated the wall before Sheele’s death too.

Mine sighed, welcoming the tears that decided to fall. There was no use in fighting the urge to cry if she was alone.

“I miss you, Sheele,” she mumbled, “I miss you with all my heart. I love you...”

Mine hugged herself tightly, cringing at the stinging in her hands. She felt the blood drip down her hands, most likely ruining her night outfit. However, this didn’t matter to her. She could ruin everything she owned, and none of it would equate to her losing Sheele.

**Author's Note:**

> ok but why do we not have more mine x sheele on this webste, and just in general? they literally have the most defined friendship and have a realistically more likely chance of getting together than mine x tatsumi.
> 
> dont mind me, i dislike the tatsumi and mine ship
> 
> they had no development and it came out of no where.
> 
> i stand by my words.


End file.
